Vampire Knight Reloaded!
by EveryRoseHasItsThornz
Summary: <html><head></head>The night class is back! Evil is rising! Romance is progressing! The headmaster is cross dressing? o.O  Come join Yuuki and her new adventures at Cross Academy. Can hate turn into love again? Summary sucks lol sorry. This is my first story :  Be gentle!</html>


A.N (Authors note) Hello I'm doing this for all the VK fans out there! I know you exist lol.

Disclaimer:

Emma: Go on Zero…

Zero: "…."

Emma: Don't make me turn this into a yaoi lol!

Zero: Ok, fine! Emma Louise Bussenschutt does not own Vampire Knight….If she did it would be M rated and Kaname

would have been killed off in the first chapter by a bus.

Emma: Ok I hate Kaname but I wouldn't do that…Instead I'd blow him up with dynamite.

Zero: And I thought I was a masochist… You're scary o.o

Prologue

With the support of Sara Shirabuki, Shiki Senri, Rima Tooya and Aidou Hanabusa the Night Class has been resurrected.

Yuuki Kuran is now a student again- now she is in the Night Class as the Night Class dorm president. With all the danger

surrounding Yuuki- Including: Rogue vampires and other Purebloods. There is a new threat rising. It seems that Sara is not as gentle

as everyone thinks. So Yuuki should have someone to protect her right? Well Kaname can't because he has gone missing. The chairman: Kaien Kurosu

has assigned Zero Kiryu as her bodyguard- of course he refuses of doing this job. Can Yuuki change his mind?

Ok I hate writers block, this took a few hours to come up with ideas :) and I came up with this! YAY :D Btw Yuuki's personalities going to be the same when she was a human, I don't like her when she has the pureblood one. :)

Translation notes: Ne: Okay, Arigatou-Thank you, Gomen- Sorry.

Sorry it's so short but Vampire Knight is on soon ^^; Btw Georgia tell me more about this luka idea… I might just use it :)

Chapter 1

It was decided the Night Class would be built again. News spread far and wide into Japan but mostly Tokyo, T.V stations and the radio ones too talked about the joyous event when the beautiful Night Class would return. Even some of the Night Class members mainly Ruka, were in magazines there beautiful faces plastered on the magazines for the world to see. The Vampire Hunters however were worried. Ever since the last incident with Rido Kuran hunters had began to worry for the safety of the students at Cross Academy. One particular hunter though didn't make a fuss about it all. He was to be the best hunter ever to live even better than his sensei: Yagari. The news though however of Yuuki Kuran returning to Cross Academy greatly disturbed him. He would never mention it of course but Yuuki would always be his greatest weakness. The thought of her coming back into his life scared him; it scared him because he didn't want to go through the same pain when she had to leave before.

Zero sighed deeply in his chair; the papers on his desk seemed to be rising even more. Since Zero was now the main hunter in the vampire world. His job had gotten hard along with his responsibilities to the vampires. It had been stressing to be the other hunters idol. Zero rubbed his temples and continued to scan through the useless papers on the desk. He had been here for hours taking Yagari's shift. A sudden knock from the door made him put down the papers. "Come in, vampire." Zero said his voice dripping venom. Yuuki peeped her head through the door to see Zero giving her a glare. She squealed. "Eh…gomen Zero I was just here for my entrance form" Yuuki closed the door behind her and bravely walked to the front of the desk, her high heeled shoes clicking with each step.

"Sit down then." He said while pointing to a seat. "Arigatou Zero" Yuuki gracefully sat down on the chair staring at Zero with her big curious eyes. Questions seemed to whirl to Yuuki's mind. _How was he? Has he been eating? Has his hatred lessened? _Zero cleared his throat to get her attention he didn't like it when she stared at him like that. The way she use when she was human. His eyes stared back at hers for a second, and then drifted away to the papers on his work desk. He picked up the papers then reached to give them to Yuuki. Zero sweat dropped. "You don't have to sit so far away y'know." Yuuki had somehow shifted her chair 1 meter away from Zero. Yuuki nodded then moved her chair closer. She accepted the paper from his hand. The action of feeling Zero's palm on her hand made jolts of electricity run through her spine. Yuuki stared at her hand. She blinked twice in fascination then took out a ball point pen from her purse. Yuuki scribbled away in her messy handwriting completing the form. Meanwhile Zero was just staring blankly at her with no emotion. "Are you done yet?" Zero's voice startled Yuuki for a second and stopped her from her writing to concentrate on him. She nodded silently and gave the paper back to him. Putting her pen back in her purse she got up from her chair and walked silently away from Zero.

The Chairman, Kaien cross bumped into her halfway through the hallway. "Ah Yuuki-Chan I wasn't expecting to see you here already!" He said in his glee filed tone. Yuuki giggled. "Off course father I can't wait to go back to Cross Academy and see Yori-Chan!" Kaien grinned. "You also want to talk to Zero-kun, ne?" Yuuki

shaked her head furiously. "Zero doesn't want to talk with me now! He's too busy being a hunter!" she whispered secretly into Kaien's ear "I bet it's gotten to his head!"

Kaien gasped. "Yuuki that's complete nonsense! Kiryu-kun's just stressed from his hard work! I'm sure he'll come around soon." Yuuki's eyes seemed to light up. "Well he has too anyway since he's your bodyguard!" Yuuki gasped her jaw dropping to the ground. "My b-bodyguard?"

CLIFFHANGER! ^^ Stick around for the next chapter :P


End file.
